Double Standards
by NamedBullet
Summary: DEADLIST CATCH. Florence has been friends with the Hansen brothers since they were young teens. When Edgar asks out a different girl, Sig steps in. Years later, Flo is on the Northwestern...and Edgar is single. Is Flo? And is Sig for that matter? M later.
1. Prologue

Double Standards

Prologue

Florence yelped as hands grabbed her waist and spun her around.

"Let me go," she squeaked as her speed increased.

A male voice chuckled behind her as he continued to turn in circles. He laughed every time Florence made a noise or complaint. She was hilarious.

"If you do not let me go right this minute, I am telling your brother," she threatened, to which she immediately stopped moving.

"You wouldn't," he dared while raising an eyebrow as she turned to face him.

With a grin, she took off running in the direction of his home. She sped up when she felt his fingertips brush against her arms. Her skirt kept flying in the breeze, revealing her undies. She didn't care, she had to find him.

"Don't, Florence…please," she heard her friend pant behind her as they kept running.

"And why not?" Florence was more active, more into sports, so her stamina was a lot greater; no way was she out of breathe so soon.

"Because I'm your friend?"

Florence smiled to herself, "not good enough!"

She could have sworn she heard him swear before trying desperately to speed up.

Eventually two figures burst into the house and up the stairs, Florence flying through a bedroom door, only to stop and smile at the boy in it.

"Sig, Edgar's been mean to me."

A fifteen year old Sig laughed, more so when his brother came into the room looking quite tired.

"Whatever she said, she's lying," Edgar panted while holding his hands on his thighs.

"Is she now? She said you're being mean to her," Sig stood up and walked towards the redheaded female.

"She lies," Edgar protested with a sigh.

"Does she now? How surprising. Florence, you lying?" Sig asked. He loved being the eldest at times. Whenever something was going on, between Edgar and his friends, Norman and his friends, sometimes between Edgar and Norman, he always decided who was right. In this instance, Florence was always right.

"No, Sig," Florence mumbled while looking at the floor.

"There we have it. Edgar, stop being a bully, you're meant to love your friends. Now go back downstairs and leave me alone," He turned and sat back down, watching closely as both parties left his room quietly.

"I like your brother," Florence smiled as her and Edgar walked back down the stairs.

"You always say that, and he always takes your side," Edgar whined. He hated that Sig was never on his side.

"It's because I'm prettier,"

Edgar laughed, "Obviously."

"Dinner!" somebody shouted from the kitchen.

Both ran into the room to find Edgar's mother plating up food.

"Florence, would you like to stay for tea? There is enough food for everybody and I have already asked your parents?"

"That would be cool, thank you," Florence beamed as her and Edgar began to walk into the dining room to sit down.

"I don't know why we always have to ask your parents. You practically live here half the week and when you're not here, I'm at yours," Edgar laughed as Florence turned a shade red.

"Promise me, Edgar Hansen, that no matter what happens, we'll always be friends,"

Edgar grinned and held out his hand for Florence to take. Shaking hands, he said, "of course, Florence Ginger Tusany, we will always be friends."

Florence stormed into the Hansen house, "Edgar!"

"He's not here," Normal called from the Kitchen.

She stomped her way into the room and threw her bag on the table top, "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Is that any way for a sixteen year old girl to speak?" Sig laughed from behind her.

"Shut up," She hissed at him.

"What did Edgar do now, Flow? Forget to pick your books up for you?" Normal teased.

Florence's face fell and her eyes bore into the floor, "worse."

Sig gently touched her shoulder, "what happened?"

"He asked Kathy Goodmill out,"

Sig wrapped both his arms around the back of her and gave her a hug. She leaned back slightly into him and sighed, "I just never thought he would actually start dating, you know,"

"It's okay, Flow, you haven't lost him," Norman tried to comfort her.

"Yes I have. Kathy hates me. She always torments me. Fucking bitch. Because I have red hair, I'm a freak!" Flow pushed herself away from Sig and wiped at the moisture on her cheeks.

"You're not a freak, Flow, you're gorgeous. Your hair is amazing, don't listen to her. It's just because her hair is blonde and stringy," Norman desperately tried to think of something to make her smile again. He loved her smile.

"I am a freak. I have this stupid red hair and these stupid green eyes and this stupid body, I hate it," Flow stormed out the room and into the garden. She fucking hated everything.

"I don't know," Sig whispered harshly to his brother when he received a questioning glance.

"Well I don't know either," Norman sighed.

"I reckon we help her get on with her life, she'll spend the next three years pining for him otherwise," Sig shrugged.

"And how do we do that?"

"Easy. One of us asks her out,"

Norman just stared at his brother, "I beg your fucking pardon?"

"Well if you don't want to do it, I will," Sig began to walk towards the door leading outside, "she's not exactly the ugliest thing to walk through the door."

"When this falls apart, do not come looking for advice from me," Norman warned before he left the room. He would play no part in this.

"Flow," Sig asked gently as he stood next to her.

"What?" She hissed at him.

"Come on and get your bag, we're off to the cinema," He took her arm and led her back into the kitchen.

"And why are we going there?" She asked him before picking up her purse.

"Don't guys usually take their girlfriends out?"

And there it was; the one statement that said everything and nothing.

With no questions and no arguments, Florence grabbed her bag and allowed Sig to take her out the front door and into his vehicle.

If Edgar Hansen wanted Kathy Woodmill, Florence Ginger Tusany would take Sigurd Jonny Hansen.


	2. Chapter 1

Double Standards

Chapter 1

"I left those papers on your desk, Florence; all you need to do is sign them."

"Thanks, Cass,"

"Also, there is a wedding invitation…"

Florence Ginger Tusany shot her head up to look at her assistant, "I beg your pardon?"

"A wedding invitation. It's addressed to you," Cass grinned as Flo began to pale slightly.

"I don't like weddings," Flo muttered under her breath.

Cass burst out laughing, "You fucking plan them!"

"I plan them…doesn't mean I actually like them," she dismissed the language…she used it often enough at work anyway.

"Are you going?"

Flo sighed and collapsed in her office chair. Cass took a seat in one of the two other available seats on the other side of her computer, still grinning.

"Are you?"

Flo picked up the invitation, her eyes scanning along until she saw who was actually 'tying the knot', "I'll go,"

"Who is it?" Cass actually seemed more interested in this wedding than Flo did.

"Just some old friends, that's all,"

"Like who? Please tell me, Floreeeence," Cass began to whine.

Sighing, Flo passed him the piece of paper, "It's somebody called Norman Hansen, and he's marrying somebody I don't even know. Happy now?"

"Who is Norman Hansen? You have never mentioned him before?" Cass scanned the paper in hopes of finding out just exactly who this person was to Flo.

"He's an old childhood friend," Flo dismissed.

"Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Because I don't want to,"

Cass sighed and stood up, slowly walking around the side of the desk towards Flo, "you can tell me, you know, I'm not some office gossip. What you tell me stays between us,"

Flo smiled as she looked at her long term assistant, "Whatever would I do without you, Cass,"

"Die…probably quite slowly and painfully,"

"No, really, I mean it. You are wonderful. I don't know how you do it, but you keep me on track. Any mistake I make, you have already got the solution. You're like a brother, best friend and boyfriend all rolled into one,"

Cass grinned at his boss, "Well, there is no way I can be that first one, I already thought I was the second…and it's not like I haven't tried to be the third,"

Flo felt herself warming to his smile. He really was the best person she knew. His dark brown hair was slightly longer than what was normally allowed in the office, but because she loved it…he could keep it. Flo knew from first-hand experience just what he kept under his shirt. They went to the gym together four days a week after work. He preferred more physical work, martial arts and boxing…she like Tai Chi and Yoga. They did do the same classes though. If he had a class, Flo went, if she had a class, Cass went.

"The invitation is late," Flo muttered after re-reading it.

"Why?"

"The wedding is this Friday,"

Cass laughed, "Looks like we'll be missing Jujitsu and Body Balance."

Flo smiled slightly, "we?"

"Well, it is a +1 invite, and unless you suddenly found a man, I'm always your +1,"

Florence burst out laughing as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her assistants body, "you have no idea what you just signed up for,"

Returning her hug, Cass mumbled, "What do you mean?"

"The Hansen's. It's complicated. Let's just say, you are going to be very tired," Flo couldn't stop grinning as different looks came over Cass' face.

"You need to sign those papers," Cass finally stammered out, passing Flo a pen.

Flo grabbed the pen and began to scribble her signature across the line on each piece, scanning the page before doing so. Flower orders, venue hire dates, alcohol deliveries…"Done!"

Cass grabbed the papers with another smile before remembering the invite, "it's a little late to send an RSVP. How are you going to tell him you're going?"

Flo suddenly realised he was right and began to ponder, "I could always ring him, but then he might be busy with the wedding. I'll ring Sig, his older brother, and tell him, that will do it."

"Okay. Remember to tell them about the +1," Cass smirked as he left the room. One day, soon, he decided Florence Ginger Tusany would be his. One day, she would see that whoever she was holding onto was never coming back. What better place to make somebody fall in love with you than at a wedding.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Florence sat in her office and stared at the phone buttons. She knew Sig's number by hand, but if she picked up the phone and agreed to go…she would have to see him again. Somebody she had fought so hard to forget. Sighing, she dialled the number. She would have Cass there…she was better now, stronger. Edgar Hansen would not bother her anymore.

"Hello?" She heard a male voice say down the phone.

"Sig, its Florence Tusany?" She asked with a question. It had been a long time since she had seen any of them. She left to go study business, so she could set up her own business. It was a shame school started while they were at sea and she 'accidently' forgot to leave them any details of anything.

"Hey!" He boomed down the phone while laughing slightly, "What's the occasion? I've not heard a peep from you for a good ten years,"

"Yeah, sorry about that, stuff, you know. Anyway, I just literally got Norman's wedding invite,"

"Ahh yes. Little man finally tying the knot, to Kathy Woodmill none the less. Odd world. You're coming, yes?"

"Of course. It seemed a little late to send back an RSVP, thus I'm ringing you to confirm,"

"Always practical, Flo. So, is it just you, or have you finally got yourself +1 that isn't my youngest brother?"

Flo had heard the playfulness in his voice, but his words had struck a nerve. How dare he!

"Who you on the phone to, Sig?" Another voice came over the conversation.

Flo's words stuck in her throat. She knew that voice. It followed her everywhere she went. Wedding

Venue's, picking flowers…it was all with her big day in mind. Her magical fairy tale…which would never happen. She snapped herself back into reality, "Hey, Edgar."

She heard the pause before his words, "Flo? Is that you?"

"Is indeed, Mr man. Just got Norman's invite. Such a shame, he should have come to me, I'm a wedding planner…I own and run Seasonal Happiness,"

"Wow. I heard Kathy tried to go there, but you were packed."

Flo grinned slightly, she couldn't help it. Kathy Woodmill would never get her help, no matter what. "Shame, things are very busy here. We really are quite amazing at what we do. We're actually branching out soon to plan Honeymoon's."

"That sounds great, Flo," Sig interrupted mine and Edgar's soon to be competition; like he always did.

"Anyway, yes, please put me and +1 down on the guest list," Flo smiled.

"Oh, a +1 hey. Who is it? Assistant?" Edgar teased.

"Oh no, much more than that. Cass is not just my assistant…he's my best friend and my husband,"

Flo listened to the silence on the other ends of the telephone.

"We will see you at 11am on Friday at the wedding. Good day,"

Flo slammed the phone down on the hook before she gave the game away. Why the fuck did she claim she was married….to Cass as well! Oh dear god what had she done! A slight smile came to her face as she remembered the silence.

"CASS!" Flo shouted from her office.

Within seconds a very frazzled looking Cass came running through her doors, "What's wrong? What's the matter? Are you ill?"

"Possibly very ill. We're going shopping," Flo stood up and gathered her purse and coat.

"Oh okay. What do we need? Are we missing something for one of the weddings?" He asked while grabbing his own belongings.

"Yes, we are missing something for one of the weddings. Norman's wedding. Cass, from the second we get there, I'm not Florence Ginger Tusany…I'm Florence Ginger Bournemonthe,"

Cass looked at her in disbelief, "But I'm Brendon Caspian Bournemonthe?"

"I know you are, and we are going shopping for wedding rings…as when we land, I'm your wife."

Cass looked at her and chuckled, "Whatever you say, boss," he wrapped an arm around her as they walked out the building and she smacked his ass playfully. After working together for seven years, and knowing each other for ten, they might just pull this off. As long as Edgar Hansen left her alone and didn't pick her life apart. Or her, for that matter.


	3. Chapter 2

Double Standards

Chapter 2

"These are pretty," Flo pointed to a set of white gold rings that were placed in the window.

"Florence Bournemonthe, we do not window shop. We go inside and get them to do all the work. With the money I'm about to be paying out, I expect no less," Cass laughed as he began to drag her towards the doors.

"What do you mean? I'm getting them, this is my idea,"

"Of course you are not getting them. Silly woman. Your idea or not, you are still my 'wife' and she pays for no jewellery. Plus, just think of all the fun excuses we can make up in a minute when they look at us with the question of, 'why are you buying wedding rings again',"

"I have the best idea ever," Flo grinned as they finally entered the building. Maybe this thing wouldn't be as strange as she first thought; after all, everything so far came quite natural.

"Good morning," a lady behind the desk smiled as the pair walked through the doors.

"Good morning. We are looking to get some new wedding rings," Cass straightened his back slightly as he spoke and his grip on Flo's hand got a little tighter.

"Of course. Please, what kind are you thinking?" she moved her hand slowly across the rings encased in windows.

"White gold. Nothing less for my lovely missus," Cass placed his hand on Flo's lower back and led her towards the place the woman behind the desk was indicating to.

"We have a lovely selection of rings for both women and men. Of course a price does dictate what I am able to show you,"

Flo hated the woman already. A false smile and now an insult!

"Money is no object. Seriously, show us whatever you wish, but be warned, we may not be buying from here," Flo snapped at the blonde woman before turning her attention to Cass.

"I'm sorry? Money is no object…it is not that I do not believe you, but we have extremely expensive pieces in our property and am under direct orders not to show said collection to people who cannot prove their worth,"

Flo nearly fell over. Cass wrapped an arm around her to keep her upright and the smile on his face let her know that he did indeed know her feelings.

"Miss…sorry no, Mrs Galon, did you plan your wedding yourself?" Cass asked suddenly.

"Of course not! No, I had a wedding planner," the woman looked offended Cass nearly started laughing at her.

"Who was this wedding planner?"

"Florence Ginger Tusany at Seasonal Happiness. The only place to go if you want a proper wedding planned to the highest ability."

"Thank you," Flo smiled sweetly at the woman.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Flo…well Florence Ginger Bournemonthe," Flo held out her hand.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Please, our very best collection!"

"No thank you, dear. I remember all my clients, I plan their very special day, I meet them all personally, you, do not look familiar. You have never asked for my services. I do not want to buy anything from somebody who is more than willing to lie about such things. Good day," Flo snatched Cass' hand and led him out the shop before her laughter bubbled out.

"If we ever act that fake, we need to hire somebody to shoot us," Cass laughed.

"I will. Now, about these rings, where are we going to go now?" Flo asked suddenly.

Cass shrugged, "I don't know. I don't care. We shouldn't need rings to show each other how much we love one another," he grinned, "unless of course this is all for show."

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Of course not. Come on, let's go get you a Vanilla Latѐ," Cass began to walk towards a local coffee shop, Flo hot on his heels.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So what is going on with this Norman Hansen person? Or better yet, what's going on with his brothers?" Cass asked before taking a sip of his Americano.

"It's nothing," Flo muttered.

"It has to be something. You lied about your marital status to them, so stop lying to me, Flo, and just tell me what's going on,"

"It's a long story,"

He chuckled, "it's not like we don't have time."

Sighing, Flo nodded, "if you insist. I grew up with Sig, Norman and Edgar Hansen. Me and Edgar were really close, really close…closer than we are. One day he asked somebody else out. Oddly enough, the same girl Norman is marrying now. I just didn't know her name was Katherine, I always knew her as Kathy. Anyway, when he started dating her, I started dating Sig. Things happened, I lost my virginity to him, the usual stuff. The Hansen's are fishermen. They are gone for months on end. As I got older, it began to bother me in different ways. When I was younger, I missed my friends. When I was around sixteen or seventeen, I missed my boyfriend and his family. It didn't help that I had the biggest crush on Edgar. I dated Sig to try and make him jealous, but it never worked. He and Kathy did everything together. He even took her to Prom. I didn't take Sig, he wasn't allowed to attend with his age, so I went alone. He didn't even ask to dance with me. A few weeks later, the guys went out on their fishing season, and I left to go to College. I could have studied anywhere, but I chose to leave home because I was sick of being ignored. Today is the first time since then that I've actually spoken to any of them."

"Wow. Here I was thinking my childhood was a little odd,"

"Shut up," Flo laughed slightly.

"So he really hurt you, huh?" Cass looked at his boss in a new light; she always seemed so together, so confident, but the woman in front of him now looked shy, timid, vulnerable.

Flo nodded, "he was my entire world for years. I lived and breathed Edgar Hansen."

"He's going to be at the wedding yes?" Cass asked suddenly having a very good idea as to why he was married to his boss.

"Yeah," Flo muttered sadly.

"Well then, Mrs Bournemonthe, posh fucking name by the way, we need to get this show on the road. If I'm the act to make him jealous, we are going to drive him insane," Cass smirked as he stood up and finished his coffee.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Flo asked, mirroring his actions.

"Well, you need new clothes. Dresses, suits and the lot, and I need new jeans, shirts, and everything else I can think of. We also need to get those rings. Oh, don't let me forget the box of toys,"

"What toys?"

"Sex toys," Cass laughed at her expression.

"I beg your pardon!"

"believe me, there is nothing worse than knowing a woman, wanting to have her, and then hearing her screaming at the hands of another,"

"Edgar Hansen does not want me like that," Flo mumbled.

"He will, believe me. I don't know what you looked like as a teenager, but as a young and successful business woman, you are damn right delicious."

Flo began to laugh, "I wouldn't go that far,"

Cass stopped and looked at her. His dark brown eyes bore into her light green ones until she stopped laughing. Everybody around them seemed to disappear until all that was left was Cass' eyes. Those eyes were amazing.

"Florence," his voice seemed to caress her, "you are mind blowing and gorgeous. If the guy doesn't want you, he's gay."

Flo nodded at his words, somewhat in a daze, and allowed him to lead her somewhere. She didn't even really care where. When did Brendon get so gorgeous himself?


	4. Chapter 3

Double Standards

Chapter 3

"You are sure you have packed everything?" Flo asked as she frantically looked around the room.

"Yes, I'm sure we have everything we need, we need to go," Cass laughed as she began opening draws.

"What about the business? Oh god, what about the Richards' wedding. Cass, we can't leave! We have to sort it!"

Cass sighed before grabbing his boss from behind, swinging her around in his arms and placing his forehead on hers, "Marie is taking care of the Richards' wedding. This is the first wedding in seven years you are not going to see through to the end, that's a lot of weddings. Please just relax, take a breath, and let's get our things to the car. We are going to Seattle, from San Francisco, we need to leave now if we are going to get there and settle in for the night at the hotel, ready for tomorrow."

Flo relaxed in his arms for a second, he was right. "Okay," she smiled before zipping up her bags and grabbing their handles.

"Good," Cass nodded before grabbing his own bags and began walking towards his vehicle, Flo hot on his heels.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Cass, I've lost my mind," Flo muttered as they walked through the hotel door.

"How's that?" He asked while looking around for the reception desk.

"I can't go to this wedding. It's been years since I've been here; since I've seen these people. Let's just stay the night and leave in the morning."

"Florence Ginger Bournemonthe, you will stop this attitude right this minute. You are an extremely successful business woman. You created your own business from scratch to the point where your company has to have a private jet just so you can travel around the world to meet the high demands of your clients. You came from an extremely small and humble background and fitted in with a big city, in a big world. You, little lady, have no need to be nervous, anxious or scared. I'm not saying you are better than these people, just that you are as successful as them in your own right," his eyes scolded into hers as he spoke. All Flo could do was listen to him.

"You missed something out of that," she finally muttered.

"What's that?"

"I didn't do it all by myself. I met you at College, we went onto university together. We finished school at the same time, and **we** created an extremely successful business together. Not just me. You have been there every step of the way; filling out the bank loan to get the money so we could rent a building and get all the equipment. We sat down with our first clients and discussed everything they needed and wanted. We went around places after places, building up a reputation and handing out business cards. Setting up deals with florists, hotels, venue's…they say our name; we send future custom their way. We did this together, Brendon, every step of the way,"

He looked at her with one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen, "we've done everything together, Flo, just like we will do this together. We are going to go to the wedding, we will sit down, we will smile, you will introduce me to the prick who was stupid enough to let you go, no, pricks, who were too immature to see such an amazing thing when they had her, and we are going to make sure they are sorry. I know what you're saying isn't the full story, but that's okay; you can tell me if you are ever ready. But until then, I'm your husband, and I get to behave any way I like to these people,"

Flo began to laugh before a woman walked up to them, "Can I help you at all?"

"Ahh, yes. We have a reservation. We're seasonal Happiness," Cass smiled down at the woman.

Flo could practically see the woman cream her panties. She looked like a love struck teenager mixed with some form of wild animal; about to pounce on her pray and beg it to love her. Flo didn't blame her though, when Cass smiled, he could make anybody excited…including her.

"Right this way," the woman grinned before turning on her heel and walking towards the elevator, swaying her hips far more than necessary.

Yep. If anybody was going to make Edgar Hansen jealous…Cass was the perfect person for the job. On her conclusion, Flo followed the woman and Cass and entered the elevator, hating the feeling when it first started moving.

"Your room," the woman pointed to a set of double doors when they finally reached their floor, "if you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ring reception and ask for Hollie," and with a wink at Cass, she was gone.

"Dude, I think you pulled," Flo chuckled while hitting Cass' shoulder playfully.

"I hate blondes," he muttered as he entered the room.

"You're going to love half the guests then," Flo laughed as she followed him inside.

"Why's that?" He asked absently as he scanned the rooms.

"They are Norwegian. They are all blonde,"

Cass swung around and looked at her, "Oh dear lord."

Flo just laughed as she lugged her bags into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 4

Double Standards

Chapter 4

"I never thought it would be this difficult," Flo sighed as she took another drag of the cigarette held between her fingers.

"You'll be fine," Cass encouraged with a smile as he too inhaled the toxin.

"I just never thought I'd see them like this. Day after day just went by, I fell into College…I met you shortly after, and the phone call I promised myself I'd make when their season ended, I never dialled. I think I owe you an apology,"

"How so?"

"I think I replaced you with Edgar. You filled the hole that had slowly been created and expanded since Kathy. When I went to College, I'd like to say it had just started…but it had been growing for years. I guess I latched onto the first person who I subconsciously believed could fill it. In a way, I think I used you," Flo looked at her feet as she spoke. Why was she doing this now? Admitting such horrible things to him when she needed him more than ever before.

"Flo, seriously, don't do this to yourself. It all worked out in the end," Cass looked up and noticed a man with dark blonde hair looking at Flo and instantly got paranoid. Was this one of those Hansen's? "I mean we got married, run a very busy business together, and might even be looking at kids in the very near future," he pulled a stunned looking Flo into his arms and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. His eyes subtly looked at the unknown man and he tried to contain a smile when he saw the anger in the man's eyes. He was without a doubt a Hansen.

"Florence Ginger Tusany?" A male voice boomed from behind and Cass felt Flo tense in his arms. He turned her around slowly, his hands still wrapped around her and his head rested on her shoulder. The man who had been watching merely seconds earlier was now making his presence known.

"Hello," Flo smiled as he stopped in front of her.

"Haven't you changed!" The man laughed as he looked her up and down a frw times.

"I suppose, you've changed too, Sig," Flo said flatly.

"Like hell I have," he laughed, "and is this the husband?"

"Hey, I'm Brendon, but people call me Cass," Cass put a grin on his face as he shook the other man's hand. His free arm remained wrapped around Flo.

"Cass, interesting. Ahh well. I'm Sig, eldest Hansen,"

"Good to meet you," Cass lied with a smile.

"Yeah, you too," Sig replied and it didn't take a psychologist to know he too, was being insincere.

"So, are we going in?" Flo changed the subject as she dropped her cigarette on the floor and stamped on it.

"Yeah," Sig answered, watching as Cass followed Flo's actions.

Silently they made their way into the church, Sig walking until he was sat in the front, whereas Flo picked some seats at the back.

"He seems…different," Cass grinned at her when they were seated.

"That's Sig. Norman was a lot mellower, maybe he hasn't changed and Edgar was always a little bit arrogant. Doubt he's changed either," Flo chucked.

Before Cass could respond, music started playing and the double doors opened. Everybody stood as Kathy began to walk down the aisle with a fat grin on her face.

"Good god she's blonde too," Cass muttered in Flos' ear. She tried desperately to hold in the laugh.

"It only gets better," Flo whispered back and giggled quietly when she saw Cass frown.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So, how have you been?" Sig asked.

Sig had decided to place his ass at the same table as Flo and Cass and was making it known that Cass had no place being at the event. It was borderline rude and Flo was getting quite sick of it.

"I've been good," she smiled at Cass and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his and placing them on the table, in plain sight, "we've been good."

Sig grimaced slightly at their affection but swiftly his composure returned and the smile back on his face, "that's good."

"So I hear you are **the** Florence Ginger Tusany, the owner of Seasonal Happiness," Sig's date grinned.

"Bournemonthe," Flo corrected.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name. It's not Tusany, I'm married to Cass, it's Bournemonthe,"

Flo saw a quick passing of red pass the blonde's face but like her date, it quickly left and her smile re-appeared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. It never said anything in the tabloids…and I always read the tabloids,"

Cass tried his hardest to stop the laughter bubbling over, but failed slightly. He quickly reached for his glass of water and Flo could see the glass shake in his hand.

"We wanted to keep it out of the papers. We know we love each other, our friends and family know we love each other, we don't need people we don't know judging us and our relationship," Flo smiled sweetly at the woman even though she could feel her anger begin to bubble over. This is the exact kind of person that she despised. Fake, plastic and nosey.

"Even still, I bet it was a wonderful wedding," The woman's eyes closed at the thought of it and Flo couldn't contain rolling her eyes. This woman was pathetic.

"So where did you meet?" Sig asked, trying to change the subject slightly.

"College," Cass answered.

"Oh right, when?"

"Well I was just joining, so was Flo. We both went for the business classes as I knew I wanted to be my own boss, but couldn't decide what I wanted to do. Flo seemed to be pretty much the same. We met on day one, and I guess it just went from there," Cass answered with a smile on his face.

"So when did you decide to get married?"

Flo sighed. Was Sig trying to catch them out? Or was he actually interested? She honestly couldn't decide.

"About a year after Seasonal Happiness came along. I'd fallen for her years ago, back at College, but I was a bit nervous so I left it alone until we were looking around this venue for one of the weddings and I saw Flo look around like it was her wedding. I decided to take her out that night and popped the question. Luckily, she said yes."

Since when had Cass planned this story? He was good. Very good. The words flew off his tongue before Flo could process them. His smile never faltered and he never stumbled over his words. She smiled, he was truly brilliant.

Sig looked at him for a few seconds before turning away and taking a sip of his wine. Had they passed his tests?

"I'm sure I know somebody who would love to hear this story," Sig said with a grin.

"Who?" Flo asked.

"Edgar. In fact, he should be here by now," Sig answered while looking around.

As if on que, a man Flo recognised straight away came through the doors of the hotel with a woman with red hair on his arm.

Flo stopped breathing for a second when she saw him. He'd changed so much from the last time she saw him, and he hadn't. Then she noticed the woman and felt her anger rise. Red hair, green eyes. The bastard. What game was he playing now? Her grip on Cass' hand tightened and he returned the pressure, understanding right away who it was who had just entered the building.

Cass looked at his partner and grinned. The game was on. He wanted a Flo, fine. He could have a look alike, but the real Florence, she was his, and he decided there and then he would do anything to keep her. He wouldn't stay in the shadows, waiting for her. He had to fight for her, because if her reaction to him was honest, then she still wanted him…badly. But if Edgar Hansen could find a replacement of Flo…he didn't really want her, because there really was only one Flo, and as far as he was concerned, she was taken.


	6. Chapter 5

Double Standards

Chapter 5

"Sig!" Edgar grinned as he approached the table.

"Hello, Edgar. Wendy," Sig replied with a smile.

"Hey," the red head grinned back at the eldest brother.

Edgar sat down on an empty seat and pulled Wendy onto his lap, "so he finally did it."

"Tell me about it. Who would have thought he would marry your ex," Sig chuckled.

Flo found her glass extremely interesting. Her hand remained practically glued to Cass' and for fear of being noticed, she remained still. Cass noticing her body knew immediately she would rather remain unnoticed.

"Ahh well. Poor man was never going to marry her. Fuck it, who knows where she is. Need a person in order to ask them," Edgar spat before grabbing Sig's wine and downing the remains of the glass.

"Edgar," Sig warned in a low voice, snatching his glass back and holding it up, indicating the need for a refill from one of the waiters.

"What? It's true. Fucking whore probably fucked off with some big shot cunt."

Cass coughed. He would not sit by and allow anybody to insult Flo like this. How could she just sit there and allow him to talk about her like that!

"You got a problem?" Edgar asked as his gaze flew to the unknown man sitting a few seats down from them.

"I do, actually. I don't think you need to talk about anybody like that," Cass replied, matching Edgar's stare.

"It's none of your business," Edgar spat before returning to look at his brother.

"Sadly, it is. That's my wife you're talking about," Cass returned with a smile.

Edgar fell silent and his gaze slowly travelled back to the man. It was only then that he noticed the red haired woman sat next to him, with their hands laced on the table and her head down, "Flo?"

Flo slowly lifted her head and her eyes fell into his, "I didn't run off with anybody," she whispered.

Edgar didn't reply. He didn't respond. Sig was looking for signs of life in his brother. There was literally nothing.

"You okay baby?" Wendy asked as she kissed his cheek.

"You're married?" Edgar finally asked when he could find his voice.

Flo nodded. They never broke eye contact. Flo didn't know how to. His eyes; they hadn't changed. They practically ripped her insides apart and yet still made her beg for more. How had she turned her back on him again?

"Brendon Bournemonthe," Cass introduced and held his free hand out to Edgar.

Edgar took it without really knowing what was happening. Flo had married somebody else. Did she have kids too? "Edgar Hansen."

Cass couldn't help but enjoy Edgar's discomfort. He deserved every single second of it.

Nobody spoke. Everything fell into an awkward silence and until either Edgar or Flo said something…nobody else would.

"So what are you doing with yourself?" Edgar asked after a good few minutes.

"Me and Cass run Seasonal Happiness," Flo answered.

"Cass?"

"That's me," Cass chuckled, "my middle name is Caspian, in College, when Flo found out, she began to call me Cass and after a while, all our friends started doing it too and it's stuck."

Edgar nodded, "so any kids?"

Cass smiled, "Hopefully one day soon. We've been married six years, so I'd say it's on the cards."

Edgar felt the bile begin to rise in his throat. Six fucking years! How could she have got married and not invited any of them? How could she not have invited him? She never did anything without him! He stopped himself. Yes she did. She went to college without him, she stared a business without him. She did everything with her life without him. Why?

"We should go to Seasonal Happiness for our wedding," Wendy said with a smile.

Edgar suddenly remembered the woman on his knee and almost groaned out loud. Wait…Seasonal Happiness planned weddings…they were getting married? "Beg your pardon?"

"For our wedding, silly. Do you have planners in Seattle?" Wendy asked looking at Flo.

"We travel everywhere. The main office is in San Francisco but the private jet allows me and Cass to meet clients everywhere. First contact is done either by e-mail or telephone. We travel out to meet them and get an idea on what we are looking at. So if you wanted us to plan your wedding, we would travel here again at a later date and begin the process. If you wanted your wedding somewhere else, England, Spain, Germany…the jet is insured for you to travel with us and look at locations and venue's and we will bring you back home as well when you are happy with things," Flo felt herself slip into work. She had never been more thankful for it until now.

"That's amazing. Oh wow, baby we are going to Seasonal Happiness," Wendy beamed.

"We are also venturing into honeymoons. We will book your flight tickets, your hotel, make sure that whatever you want to do while there is either booked or available to you as in meals, tours and what not. We have had a positive response to the idea so we will be trying it out in the next couple of months and see how it goes."

"Oh we would love to do that; takes away all the worries and problems."

"I'm glad you think it's a good idea," Flo smiled.

"Seems like you're busy," Edgar noted as he made a move to snatch Sig's now full wine glad but Sig smacked his hand away.

"Really busy. It's amazing," Flo seemed to glow.

"Any social life…or are you too busy to keep track of people these days then?" Everybody understood the double meaning in Edgar's words but nobody questioned it. It was no secret that Flo had just left.

"My social life is fine. If we can't go for drinks, we ring, or they ring us. Our friends understand the work load and accept it. We work around it," Flo bit back at him. She wouldn't stand for his attitude.

Edgar just chucked before patting Wendy's side and she stood up, allowing Edgar to do the same, "we're off for a drink," and with that, they made their way towards the bar.

Flo sighed, "That was fun."

"It always is," Sig chuckled.

"I don't get what I did that was so bad. Edgar and I fell apart months before I left,"

"True, but you weren't physically here. That made a big difference. I don't think he realised just how much he needed you until you weren't here when we got back," Sig shrugged.

"He was needed just fine. He had Kathy," Flo snapped. She would not feel guilty for moving on with her life.

It was Sig's turn to sigh, "Flo, you don't understand. When we pull into dock, we love the sea, but we love seeing our family but when we dock, it's amazing to see who we love there, waiting. When we docked…you weren't there, and neither was Kathy. She decided during our trip that she didn't want to be with a fisherman so young, she wanted to experience life. We pulled up and you weren't there, that was a huge shock to the system as you were there every time we left and every time we arrived. It was a couple of days after that we realised you had really gone. Your parents wouldn't tell us anything; they shut their door in our faces and told us that you would be happier away from us. I mean it, this is literally the first time we have heard anything about you in the past ten years."

Flo hung her head, "I didn't think I would be that much of an issue."

"Flo, you and Edgar were so close. I know he made the first hole when he asked Kathy out, and then it grew and grew. He spent his days with her, and you spent yours with me. I get why you left, but I don't think Edgar does, either that or he isn't willing to try to understand."

"Knowing him, it's probably the last," Flo chuckled.

"You two need to talk, alone," Sig's eyes glanced at Cass, "you need to explain to him about things, and try to rekindle your relationship."

"I can't. We're only here for the wedding, then we are going back home,"

"So come on the boat with us this season. I'm sure your husband and staff can cope without you for a while. Come with us and let's see if we can't do it better a second time round,"

"I can't. I have weddings to sort, meetings to go to,"

"I'm sure your people can manage. Cass, you wouldn't mind us stealing your wife away for a few months would you?" Sig's eyes travelled.

Cass looked at Sig and then to Flo. She looked…eager. Did she want to go? "I'm sure we could all manage things until Flo came back."

"It's settled then. You're coming with us. Oh, did I mention we leave in a week?"

Flo groaned, "You forgot that little detail."

"Ahh well, it still stands. You're coming with us, Flo, and by god, you and Edgar are going to sort things out, like they should have been sorted years ago."

Flo nodded her agreement. Now what the fuck was she going to do?


	7. Chapter 6

Double Standards

Chapter 6

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Flo muttered as she began to strip off the dress she was wearing when the hotel room door was shut and locked.

"Me neither," Cass replied while taking off his tie.

"Are you okay with it?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" He bit back.

"If you don't want me to go, I won't go," Flo sighed before slipping on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"But you want to go," Cass muttered as he slipped off the shirt and pants.

"But you don't want me to," she sat on the end of the bed, her legs dangling. With a 5'1 frame, her legs dangled at all times.

"But you want to. Flo, we could do this for hours. You want to go, so go, you're my boss, I don't decide what you do, I work around it," Cass slipped on some pyjama bottoms and went over to the hotel mini bar.

Flo stood up and followed him. Her hand rested on his back and he turned around slowly to look at her, "what?"

"Please don't talk to me like that. This has always been 'us'. I have always asked your opinion and sometimes even taken it. I've never just dismissed you and done what I want. Please don't accuse me of that."

Cass sighed and rested his hands on her shoulders, his forehead resting against hers, "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to go."

"I know. Which is why if you feel this strongly about it, I won't go," Flo smiled slightly, "You mean more to me than all those Hansen's put together."

Cass groaned, "You have to go. You want to go, these people love you. They deserve to know you as you are now, not the teenager. I just don't want you to get hurt. I know you still want Edgar, in one way or another, and I don't want him to play around with you and toss you out once you get back."

Flo nodded, "I thought the same thing. Edgar isn't the same person anymore. He would do something like that just for revenge. But that's okay, because he's not going to hurt me. Edgar Hansen was my past, and you and Seasonal Happiness are my future."

Cass couldn't help but smile at her words. If that's how she really felt, then when she got back…he would do what he always wanted to do. Pop the question to her, in reality.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You sure you have everything?" Cass asked as he unloaded the car at Dutch Harbor a week later.

"I think so. Sig said he would get some gear for me, so I'm pretty sure I'm set."

"I fucking hope so. Jesus woman, this is heavier than that fucking boat is," Cass groaned as he struggled to carry it forward.

Flo laughed, "Sorry," she finally took another end of it and together, they managed to carry it to the end of the dock.

"Now we just have to get it across this boat and onto the 'Northwestern'," Flo sighed.

"You're fucking kidding me," Cass moaned.

"Don't think so."

"You get your ass onto that boat then, I'll worry about myself and your panties," Cass grinned as Flo rolled her eyes.

"Don't drop them. I packed the French ones," Flo laughed as Cass went a slight shade red.

"Can I help you?" A male voice said from behind them when they were all finally on the first boat, suitcase included.

Flo spun on her heel and grinned, "I don't know. We're meant to be going onto that boat," she pointed to the Hansen's baby.

"Sig's letting you onto his boat?"

"Yeah. He thinks it will be a good bonding activity. I'm not too sure. Florence Bournemonthe, this is Cass…Brandon…whatever, my husband," Flo introduced and held her hand out.

"Jake Harris. Do you want me to jump across and tell Sig you're here?"

"Oh would you. Thank you so much!" Flo beamed at him.

Cass noticed the grin appear on the younger man's face and tried not to chuckle. Cocky little creature.

"On three," Cass joked as he lifted the suitcase over his head.

"You drop that thing overboard, you're next to save the underwear," Flo warned with her hands on her hips.

"Fuck saving it. I'll buy you new ones…but you have to model them beforehand. I'm not wasting money on pairs I don't like looking at you in."

"The little tiny thongs I hope," Came Sig's voice from the edge of the 'Northwestern'.

"Nope, sorry mate, Flo prefers the other kind," Cass laughed as Flo hit him.

"She goes commando…hardcore Flo," Sig laughed as Cass finally threw her suitcase to land next to the captain.

"You will never find out," Flo stuck her tongue out as she hopped next to her suitcase.

"I think we will," Edgar whispered from behind her, his fingertips brushing against her hips.

Flo jumped away from him but refused to look at him. To acknowledge his behaviour would only encourage it.

"So, you trust your lady with a bunch on fishermen on a boat this size for a good few months. You're very trusting," Sig joked as him and Cass got Flo's suitcase, and Cass on board.

"I have no reason not to trust her. She loves me, I love her. We've been through a lot together and she wants to come with you all, I accept that and adapt. I also trust that when she says no to any advance, you are all gentlemen and will accept her refusal with grace and belief. Flo means a lot to me Sig, I'm asking man to man, that you take good care of her and bring her home safely."

Edgar glared at Cass' double meaning. He had no right to set rules on his boat! He would act any way he pleased.

"I will. She's in really good hands, and I can guarantee that she won't be outside unless the weather is calm enough. Flo will be making coffee and cooking most of the time, and if not that, she'll be up in the wheelhouse keeping me company and awake."

Cass nodded, "Flo is the best thing in my life, and I'm just worried about her."

"He's such a sweetheart," Edgar moved closer to Flo again and brushed his fingers across her neck.

"Right then. I'm sorry guys, but you better say your goodbyes, we need to get going soon," Sig clapped his hands together before shaking Cass' hand, "She'll be safe, you have my word."

Cass nodded, "Thank you."

Flo smiled slightly before walking towards her 'husband', "I'm going to miss you so much."

Cass pulled her into him, "I bet I'll miss you more."

"When I get back, remind me we need to go on a date," Flo mumbled into his chest.

"I will," Cass chuckled, "remember, and don't play those games."

Cass looked up slightly and noticed Edgar still watching them. He couldn't tell if it was fury or amusement in his eyes. Only one way to find out for sure.

Cass lifted Flo's head and crashed his lips onto hers. Her arms tangled themselves behind his neck as his weaved themselves at her back. Allowing him to set the pace, he slowly opened her mouth with his tongue, waiting for her response.

Before it could happen, wolf whistles pulled them away and both looked towards the other boat. There stood Jake Harris and a man who looked a little older than him, and taller, stood with goofy grins on their faces.

"Have you got nothing better to do?" Cass grinned at them.

"When it looks like porn is about to happen, live, not a chance," Jake laughed.

Flo rolled her eyes, "Is this what I have to look forward to?"

"With Edgar Hansen around…soft porn will likely turn into hardcore porn and no matter how good that kiss was, and it looked pretty hot…you don't stand a chance," The other man called back.

"Temptation is just a way to get you to forget what you have, and if you let temptation in, you lose not just your life, but what tempted you in the first place," Flo looked at Edgar as she spoke and saw the understanding dawn on his face.

That is all Edgar Hansen was. Temptation, and once she dipped her hand in it…Cass would be gone, and so would Edgar, because Temptation didn't stick around. It didn't hold your hand during the hard times and it sure as hell didn't love you.

_A/N: Words cannot express my guilt for leaving it this long without any update or explanation. My laptop broke, and has been in the repair shop for over a month. This process took so long because before they could repair the actual fault…they had to recover all the data from the hard-drive as ALL my college work is also on here. 2 weeks to recover the data…2 weeks to repair the fault. I was even less impressed than you lot when I found out it would take so fucking long._

_So here is this update, and I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow._

_I also want to give out a huge sorry to Delyth. My E-Mails are still not going to my phone, and for some reason my phone company is unwilling to help me. I have noticed your new story, and I will be reading it as soon as I have some spare time. Still love me? _

_To everybody else – I'm so so sorry and I hope you can forgive me _


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N; I'm English remember, so the words are not spelt wrong, just differently as in my country, this is how we do it ;)_

Double Standards

Chapter 7

"Right then guys, we have 12 hours before we reach the grounds, so get some sleep while you can," Sigs voice came over the hailer as Flo finished pouring the coffee liquid into mugs around the table for the guys.

"So, Flo, or can we call you something else on the boat?" Jake Anderson grinned when she put the coffee pot back in its rightful place.

"I suppose you could call me Ginger. It's my middle name and in some respects you are right, the person on land is not who I am at the moment," Flo shrugged as she took a seat next to Matt.

"Nice name, Ginger. So anyway, since we are going to be living with each other, I want to know more about you," Jake took a sip of the steaming liquid.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"How old you are, your favourite colour, basic stuff."

"Well, I'm 34, I love the colour orange. I live in San Francisco, I used to live in L.A but I just couldn't get to grips with the place. Erm…I want to eventually adopt a child instead of physical reproduction, the basic idea of where something that big comes out of really freaks me out. I want two dogs eventually, Akita's, one white and one black. Tye and Aiden. Is that everything?"

"What made you marry Cass?" Edgar asked suddenly.

Flo stopped and looked at him for a second. Was it any of his business? "I married Cass because I love him. He's stable, he's honest and he doesn't play silly games with me. He liked me so he told me. He has a problem with something, we talk about it instead of bottling it up and then he explodes…I love that about him. We just get along, he's like my best friend, I can tell him anything and know that he won't react badly or judge me, we'll talk about it and find a way to work it out."

"So why did you get married? He sounds like your best friend, not your partner."

"Well…I…Well…I'd sooner spend the rest of my life with my best friend as a partner than on my own with nobody. Nobody else was around, Edgar. Nobody else wanted me, and I'll be damned if I let a man like Cass pass me by because I'm waiting for the wind. That's all I was waiting for…wind and dirt. That's all I'd ever been waiting for."

Flo stood up and took hers and Sig's coffee up to the wheelhouse. Fuck Edgar and his stupid comments. Fuck him and his judgements. Fuck him and everything that comes with him.

"What did he do now?" Sig sighed when he noticed a red looking Flo enter his wheelhouse.

"Oh nothing, nothing what so fucking ever. Fucking cunt. Here, have your fucking coffee," Flo snapped as she placed the mug on its holder, spilling a little in the process.

Sig tried not to laugh at her. She looked adorable. Her hair was slightly knotted with the wind, her lips looked fuller with the cold and he could have sworn he saw her throw her arm about slightly.

"Stop laughing," Flo muttered.

"I'm trying really hard to stop, believe me," Sig grinned.

"Try harder."

"Why did you run off?" Edgar's voice sounded behind her and she jumped forward.

"Will you fuck off doing that to me," she snapped.

"No," he smirked.

"Sig I changed my mind. Get me off this thing. I'm going to kill him."

"Edgar, what the fuck did you do already?" Sig bit at his brother.

"Nothing, I just asked her about her marriage," Edgar said defensively.

"Asked me. You were fucking judging me half way to the moon and back. Asshole."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This trip is going to be the best yet," Jake laughed as he heard the raised voices coming from the wheelhouse.

"She seems like a little firecracker," Matt agreed.

"I think Edgar has bitten off more than he can chew this time. She doesn't seem as docile as the other red heads he's been with. Maybe that's the obsession with them. Maybe Wendy, Tri, Suzan and Nicky were all subs," Nick observed.

Everybody nodded, "It would appear so."

"You got to give him credit though, he knows how to pick the ones with the asses though," Jake grinned.

"I don't thing Ginger has an ass there. But did you see the tits…now those are a fine pair of tits," Matt smirked.

"I didn't notice," Nick shrugged.

"I agree man. Those would be quite nice to snuggle between," Jake nodded.

"If any of you think about snuggling between those, you'll be answering to me," Edgar snapped behind them all.

"Sorry boss, I didn't mean no harm," Jake apologized.

"Like fuck you did. You leave her alone, okay. All of you, she's not some slut you can undress with your eyes so you perverts can get off for the night."

"No boss. Only you can do that," Jake chuckled.

Edgar looked at Jake and grinned, "Junior…I think you're finally understanding the way this boat works."

Jake laughed, "You only have one problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't think she actually likes you."

"Ahh, watch and learn Junior. Half way through the season, not only will we be sharing a bunk, we'll be putting it to good use."

Flo listened from half way down the wheelhouse stairs. The little bastard was bragging…BRAGGING.

"We'll see, Mr Hansen…just who will be eating out of whose hand. It sure as hell won't be me," Flo mumbled to herself before going back up to the wheelhouse.

"I thought you wanted something to eat?" Sig asked her.

"I changed my mind. I'd rather stay up here, keep you company. I have an idea as well…"

"Go on…" Sig asked with a slight tint of worry

"Well, you know how you're always tired, how everybody is always tired, more so on wheel watch…"

"Keep going…"

"Well I was thinking, if I learn how to do it…maybe I could do the wheel watches for you. That way all of you can sleep properly. I'd go and get somebody if I thought something was wrong…but I can wake you all up when you're nearly where you need to be and everything…I was just thinking it might make things a little easier, for you as well."

Sig thought about it and slowly nodded, "okay, Flo. Come here, and I'll show you everything. We'll try it at the first wheel watch, and see how you go. If you like it, or can do it at least, we'll keep doing it for as long as you're willing to stand it."

Flo nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Without another word, Sig began to point to different things and explain what she would need to do. Flo tried to remember everything. This was a lot different than remembering colour patterns, flower arrangements and guest lists.


	9. Chapter 8

Double Standards

Chapter 8

"'I am not your cheap whore anymore. I'm young, I'm strong and I don't need you' she snapped at the smirking man in front of her. God how he infuriated her.

'One day, you'll be mine. One day you'll come running to my bed, begging me to let you in. One day, you'll realise that you're still in love with me' he whispered to her before walking away, leaving her on her own…once again.

'I hate you, Jacob' she screamed back," Flo read out loud to herself. Wheelwatches were exactly as Sig warned…long and tedious, but she would do it. She would do it because she said she would, because she wanted to prove that although the likelihood of her sorting crab and baiting were very slim…she could do something to make a difference, she could help in a way that would make things easier on everybody.

"I bet they live happily ever after," Edgar's voice drifted from the top of the stairs.

Flo turned to look at him and smiled, "no, she marries somebody else; somebody who wanted her from day one, not just somebody who wanted her because he couldn't have her."

Edgar couldn't tell if there was a double meaning in that or not, so with his confused thoughts, he brought her a coffee over before sitting in the co-captains chair, "I couldn't sleep."

Flo sighed and tried to ignore him, going back to reading. What the fuck was he doing here in the first place?

"Can we talk?" He eventually asked.

"No," Flo muttered back in response.

"Flo, please, we need to talk," he began to beg slightly.

"Edgar, we don't need to do anything. I accepted this offer so I could get to know Sig again. Norman is on his honeymoon but I can re-connect with him later. But you and me…we have nothing to sort out."

Edgar sighed and stood up, stopping behind the captain's chair and placed his hands on her shoulders…gently rubbing them, "you lie to yourself, Miss Tusany. We were best friends; we have everything to talk about."

Flo brushed his hands away from her body and sighed, "Seriously, Edgar, there is nothing. We both made choices in our life that excluded the other. Just accept it and move on and my name isn't Tusany, its Bournemonthe."

Edgar tried again to grab her shoulders without success, "No. Florence, you were my entire world growing up, and suddenly that was ripped away from me. I had to build an entirely new world without you in it…it was really fucking hard. I deserve to know why you chose to leave."

Flo stood up and walked to the stairs, "You're at the string in half an hour…I need to wake everybody up and start food. As for why I chose to leave and put you through misery…our relationship was broken months before I left, you broke it, I just decided I needed to move on and the only way to do that was to leave. You know what, Edgar…I'm really fucking happy I did it as well, if I'd have stayed, I would have never met Cass, I wouldn't be married, I wouldn't be starting the adoption process and I sure as hell wouldn't be happy."

Edgar watched as she left the wheelhouse and sighed. What had he done that was so terrible? He needed to ask Sig…he would know.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Get up, you have just enough time to eat and dress, maybe wank if you're really fast before you hit the next string," Flo shouted into the bunk of Jake, Nick and Matt.

"You could always wank for me," Jake grinned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry, I like a little more meat than that," Flo laughed before she shut the door, giving them their privacy and knocking on Sig's door.

"What?" He shouted.

"Get up, Captain, you got work to do in about 25 minutes now," Flo smiled as she began walking to the galley to start food for them all.

Once the coffee was poured into mug, the guys all emerged from their bunks. Once they sat at the table, Flo put plates of sausages, eggs, beans, mushrooms and bacon in front of them.

"Cheers," Jake grinned before picking up a folk and digging in.

"Smells good," Edgar whistled as he came down the stairs.

"I thought Flo was on wheelwatch?" Sig asked with accusing eyes.

"She was. I couldn't sleep so I watched the ship while she woke your lazy ass up," Edgar took a seat next to Flo at the table.

Sig nodded in acknowledgement before he too continued to eat.

"That was great, Ginger," Jake winked before he settled into his steaming cup.

"Right boys, get your gear on, we have crab to catch," Sig shouted after he placed his folk on the empty plate in front of him.

"Ayye, captain," Jake stood up.

"What the fuck have you been watching?" Sig scowled.

"Me and Matt watched the new Pirates of the Caribbean."

Sig scowled a little harder, and with a shake of the head, stood up and went to the wheelhouse.

"You're a dork," Flo chuckled.

"You're only jealous you didn't watch it," Jake stuck his tongue out.

"I've seen it," Flo grinned.

"Let me guess, you cream your panties over Johnny Depp like every other woman."

"Fuck no, that's disgusting, he's a friend of mine. No, it was Sam Claflin, damn man is too fucking hot for his own good."

"The who?" Edgar asked.

"Sam. He plays the priest Philip in the film. Do you people not pay attention?" Flo grinned.

"Least it wasn't Blackbeard," Matt shrugged.

"Ian McShane! Fucking hell, I give up," Flo shook her head and began to gather the plates to wash up.

"Personally, Penelope Cruz works for me," Matt laughed.

Everybody joined his laughter before Sig bellowed over the hailer and the men scampered to get their gear on and onto deck.

"Bye Ginger," Jake winked before he disappeared.

A chorus of bye's followed shortly after him until she felt hands on her hips from behind her as she washed up.

"Bye, Flo," Edgar mumbled against her ear before ne nibbled it slightly.

She elbowed him in the gut, "Bye, Edgar."

"You'll come around soon, Flo. Believe me, you can't resist me," Edgar grinned.

Flo turned on her heel and scowled at him, "I think I can resist you, Edgar Hansen. You had no problem resisting me before, and I'm sorry, but I don't want something that didn't want me when I was there. Get outside, do your job and leave me alone. I hope you're safe out there, but that's because I don't want anything to happen to anybody out here, it's cold and unforgiving."

"A little like you," Edgar bit.

"Maybe so. But if that's the case…you know how deadly she can be…if we are similar, don't underestimate me, either."

Edgar nodded before leaving to join his crew on deck. He really needed to talk to Sig.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once the galley was clean, Flo made her way into the wheelhouse with two coffee's, "I thought you might want one."

Sig smiled, "thanks, hun. Smoke?" Sig asked as he held out a pack of cigarettes once the coffees were in place.

"Cheers," Flo smiled as she took one and then the lighter.

"So talk to me Flo. What's the actual truth behind you and Cass?" Sig asked after a while.

"It's exactly what I said it was."

"That's bullshit and I know it. Talk to me, Flo, you never shut me out before, not like this anyway. I won't tell anybody if you want to keep it private."

"We're not married," Flo muttered.

"I gathered that much."

"Then why you asking!" Flo snapped.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm asking because I want to understand why you didn't tell us that in the first place."

"I lied because I didn't want Edgar to get the better of me. You said yourself, you aren't silly, you know the effect he had on me growing up, and I didn't want to come without backup. I didn't want Edgar to think that he could just do whatever he wanted because it suited him. I guess I was embarrassed about being single."

"Wait, you and Cass aren't even dating?"

Flo hung her head, "no."

"Now that I didn't expect," Sig chuckled, "honestly, I figured you were something. Maybe not married, but engaged or living together or something. Fuck, you're saying you're friends?"

Flo nodded, "the best. Ten years is a long time to be with somebody."

"Ten years is a long time to spend in love with somebody."

"Pardon?"

"Can't you see it? Flo, you're not that fucking blind. The man practically worships you, honestly, it's a bit sickening, and he'd kiss the fucking ground you walk on if it got him any closer to you."

"He's brilliant, he really is."

"Flo, I'm your friend, so I'm going to give you some advice and warning. Edgar wants you, everybody can see that, if you do anything with him, say goodbye to Cass. If you don't do anything with Edgar, I suggest you stay away for a while and build an honest life with Cass, because Edgar will pick and pick until one of you falls apart."

"I know. Edgar has always been an ass."

"No, Flo, this is different. Edgar is used to getting what he wants. He'll chase you, until you give in."

Flo nodded her understanding before allowing Sig to jot down numbers and get the season started properly. Sig didn't know that Flo was playing a game of her own, and it would be Edgar who fell apart…not her.


End file.
